


Cyborgz

by Morose_Cassette



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Cyborgs, Eventual smut maybe?, M/M, Multi, Polygamy, Temporary Character Death, cyborg AU, plastic beach, probably not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morose_Cassette/pseuds/Morose_Cassette
Summary: An AU where Murdoc doesn’t leave plastic beach and makes Cyborgs of the entire band to fill a void in his dried up old heart.Also poly dads! for the most part its probably just going to be platonic for now, maybe slight flirting and a bit of smut later on but that's not really what I wanted to center this around.





	1. Your local numbers station

_It had been a year exactly since they’d stop looking. Murdoc’s transmissions of his radio show had stopped, the last one ending in unintelligible yelling and the cataclysmic sound of bending metal._

_Noodle had reunited with Russel at the time in the middle of the sea. She had snagged a CB Radio from the cruise ship before it had sunk, listening to the bassist's show when she could catch the broadcasts. They searched the sea for months after that for that god forsaken island, but had seemed the great inky black body had swallowed it up._

_After several months of looking they had finally given up. It had been a few hard months after that; coming to terms with the fact that the other half of their odd makeshift family were most likely dead in some sort of awful incident that they had no idea about._

_Russel and Noodle had rented a small two person apartment in Brooklyn in an attempt to start a new life. Both taking small jobs here and there while doing shows at local dive bars. They wrote their own songs and unfortunately for them they weren't recognized until they started to play, and even then people would come up asking where 2D and Murdoc were. This general disinterest in the two of them left a sour taste in their mouths and fairly empty wallets. They barely made enough to keep themselves afloat._

It was the one year anniversary of that last radio transmission. Noodle had the CB tuned to the radio show’s station as she wrote lyrics in their kitchen, hoping to hear something, anything at all. This was something she’d do for a few hours everyday, holding onto that small sliver of hope that her friends were still out there, alive. 

“Fuck…” she groaned pressing the heel of her hand to her forehead as she hit a block in her writing. 

“Babygirl, why don't you take a break?” said her band mate as he entered the room “How about some lunch” 

he opened the fridge, his nose scrunching up a little as he assessed its contents: Not much. “How do...uh… Eggs sound, I guess?” he said half heartedly pulling out the carton. 

Noodle shook her head and muttered softly, “No...No, I’m good...Thank you.”

Sighing Russel set the carton back into the fridge, shutting the door. 

“Well, it's all we got right now, unless you want condiment soup” he laughed sitting next to her, “What’re you working on?”  
She handed Russel the paper and shifted a little in her chair. “I don't even know. Something shitty” 

“I doubt that.” He said looking it over. 

Noodle sighed and shifted in her seat. “Hey Russ?” 

“Yeah, Kiddo?”

“Do you think we should try looking for them again?”

Setting the paper down, Russel shook his head a little, “Hun, we spent a good year searching for them and found nothing, We looked absolutely everywhere.”

“In the ocean. Maybe they’re somewhere else now.”

“Don't you think they would have contacted us by now?”

Noodle looked down at her hands voice cracking a little as she spoke softly, “I don't know” , she said close to tears “I just...I can't accept that they’re gone. I just can't.” 

The drummer just pulled her close and rubbed her back to comfort the young woman. He began to speak, only to be cut off by a the static from the CB becoming louder as it turned into a clear tone, followed by an automated voice stating a series of numbers, then another tone. Both people froze as they listened to this strange broadcast. Noodle quickly grabbing another paper and a pencil as the voice started again. 

_“16...19...1...10...16...21...2...5…”_ Droned the voice over the radio. 

“What the hells happening?” stuttered Russel, terrified and dumbfounded. 

_“18...1...39...39...39...25...10...”_

“It's a message, a coded one but a message all the same.” Noodle replied taking down the numbers quickly. 

_“15...1...18...1...10...16...21...11…”_

Russel looked at the radio uncomfortably, the voice sounded so familiar but he couldn't place it. 

_“10...1...39...39...39...25...19”_ The voice finished with a tone.

Noodle allowed it to play once again to compare the numbers she wrote before turning it down.

“Russ, do you think you can listen to it to see if the numbers change?” 

“Yeah I guess…” He replied, “but what are you--”

“I’m going to do some reading to see what I make of this!” Said noodle running to her room, leaving an uncomfortable and unnerved Russel all alone with the CB radio. 

“Oh...Okay…” he said softly and focusing on the numbers.


	2. You're going to need a boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The code is deciphered and they're going to need a boat.

“RUSSEL! Holy FUCKING SHIT!” Screamed a rather excited noodle as she dashed back into the kitchen. she skid a little on the tile as she entered, almost falling but steadying herself quickly.   
The mentioned drummer jumped as his friend dumped a bunch of books and maps onto the table. 

“Uhh…what?” he asked, dismissing her cursing. 

Grinning, the young woman unfurled a rather large map across the table. “They were coordinates!” she said pointing at a red circle on the map, somewhere in the middle of the ocean.

She grabbed her bandmate's shoulders and shook him a little “Russ do you know what this means?!”

Russ pulled her hands off gently, “We’re going to have to a rent a boat?”

“They’re alive!” she yelled, throwing her arms up, “Also yes, we’re going to have to rent a boat, but more importantly they’re alive and we know where they are!”

She flopped down in the chair next to him. 

“Listen, Hun, I don't want to be a downer but... how do we know it's actually them?” said the drummer, shifting his position from the radio towards his younger bandmate. 

“Well… We’ll just have to see won't we?” she said with a huff, “were there any changes in the numbers?”

Russel shook his head “No, none.”  
“Alright”

“Can I turn it off now? it's freaking me out”

“Yeah, go ahead”

The radio was shut off rather quick and the two sat contemplating what their next move would be. They would have to save up quite a bit. The trip would probably take at least half a month, maybe more. A good part of the discussion was debating whether or not it would be a better idea to rent or to buy a boat. Then there was the issue of provisions and other supplies that needed to be bought. A half a month's worth of food would be hard to plan for two people and would definitely not be cheap.   
They decided to buy a ship and In the end It took almost a month and a half to scrounge enough money up for the trip.   
When the time finally came to leave, Russ loaded up the boat with their supplies.The Vessel had a nice sleeping area with two fold out beds. the one on the bottom was big enough for the drummer to sleep in comfortably and the top was regular sized for Noodle. Across from the sleeping area was a kitchen the size of a broom closet, and in the front was the cockpit. 

“Well…” Noodle sighed out picking up her luggage that the Drummer hadn’t lugged onto the boat, “Here we go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this should have been part of the first chapter, it's to late to change it I guess. The next few chapters should be longer then this.


	3. Stormy Seas

Waves slapped gently against the ship as a mild storm brewed outside, it’s only two passengers enjoying a small meal in the cockpit. They’d been cruising along for twelve days now, getting closer to their intended destination. 

“How long until we hit land do you think?” Russel asked poking the small baked potato on his plate with a plastic fork. 

Noodle thought about this, “At least a few more days” she stated. 

“How long is ‘A few more’ though?”

“I don't know. One or two?” 

Russel sighed at this and set his plate down, looking through the windshield of their ship. “Maybe we should turn back?”

The Guitarist frowned but stayed silent, shaking her head.

“I just mean..we’ve been goin’ along for a while now and we just...We’ve seen nothing. We haven't heard anything.” He stated making a motion towards the Radio. “I just feel like this is just...another wild goose chase. You know?”

The young woman stood up and rather aggressively said “We’re going on until we hit land, we aren't going to give up yet.” 

She walked out of the room, tossing her plate into the trash as she makes her way to the sleeping quarters, Turning in early for the day. 

Russel was left alone again to look out into the sea. The storm was getting worse. 

 

Noodle was woken up by Russel in a complete panic about the storm. The two ran out to the cockpit, the outside barely visible through the downpour. The ship felt as if it was going to be torn apart, flinging the two of them into the sea. The Guitarist was quick to grab the wheel, trying to steer towards more calm waters. 

“Russ, go check that all the windows are closed if you can!” she yelled back at the other.

He nodded “Can do!” he said running back, checking windows and pulling down the metal covers. 

Using the entirety of her weight to try and turn the boat, Noodle started to panic a little as steering seemed to do nothing. 

“Alright, they’re all good, you need help?” said the Drummer rushing over to her side.

“I dont know, to be honest I don't think I’M helping"

The two ended up huddled in the hull staring terrified out window the tip of the ship bobbing in and out of the water. Russel pressed his face into the Guitarist's shoulder

“We’re gonna to die!” he yelled out over the sound of the storm.

“We're not gonna die!” she yelled back 

“I love you!” 

“Russ I love you too, but I swear to fucking god we aren't going to die!”

He had started to cry at this point, truly terrified that he was going to lose his young bandmate again. He hugged her close, both shutting their eyes. Russel waiting for inevitable death and Noodle for the storm to blow over.

The Ship was rocked and hammered by towering waves for what could have been hours. 

The two opened their eyes to darkness but what seemed to be a calm in the storm. 

Russel rubbed his eyes, trying to relax through sobs and soft tears “Are...are we alive?” he said quietly.

The guitarist nodded, even though it was too dark for the the other to see. 

“Yeah, I think the power just went out…” 

Suddenly a light washed over them and disappeared, both cringing, startled at the suddenness of it. Noodle slowly untangled herself from the drummer then got up to look out the window. The light came over the dark vessel once again and disappeared. 

“Russel…” she murmured staring out the windshield, “... Russ come here” 

He stood up carefully, his legs a tad wobbly from sitting for so long, and walked over next Noodle using the temporary light as guidance. 

As it swung around again Russell took notice of a few things. It was still raining but the sea was now completely calm. He placed where the light was coming from: a lighthouse connected to what seemed to be mushroom cloud shaped island. The Island itself was fairly well lit; “fairy lights” strung around the base and over quite a few decks, each leading to a different sea vessel. He made note of a pirate ship, a plane, and a submarine in particular. At the top of the Island stood an oddly shaped White building bathed in an eerie green light. On one of its Decks, something or rather someone Russel hadn't noticed but Noodle had; a familiar figure, Their bassist. His captain's outfit drenched in rain. Staring out at them for a minute before slowly disappearing into the dark building. 

“Where are we?” he asked before Noodle suddenly clasped a hand over his mouth.

“Shh…” she whispered.

It was silent for a moment before they could hear heavy footsteps coming towards the two from behind, stopping a few feet from them. 

A familiar gruff voice spoke up.  
“To answer your question, Point Nemo. Welcome to Plastic Beach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting into the actual story now.


	4. Dinner with the captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we see the first glimpse of Cyborgs.

_“Welcome to plastic beach”_

Russel and Noodle’s hearts both seemed to skip a beat, startled by the intruder. The two already able to discern who it was turned to look at the owner of the voice, and there he was. 

Murdoc stood there with something between a grinning and a smirk holding a flashlight currently fixed on the two of them. He fixed his cap a little, which Noodle mentally noted was surprisingly dry as well as the rest of his outfit. 

“You…” The young woman started

“Yes, Me~” cackled the bassist taking a step forward. he opened his arms a little obviously expecting a hug or some other sort of affection from one of the two, only to be disappointed by a fist connecting with his lower jaw sending him stumbling back. Regaining his footing he looked up at his assailant as she grabbed his shirt tugging him forward.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” The Guitarist screamed in his face, shaking him a little. “You... We thought you were dead and here you are just laying back on your own person little island. You didn't even try and contact us!” 

He only smirked, “why what ever do you mean? I sent you a message and you decoded it, it took you long enough but you did it.” He taped her nose with a finger “my brilliant little star.” He added as he grabbed her hands and gently pried them off his shirt, “and now we’re all here...the three of us”

Russel crossed his arms, “where's ‘D?” He asked, or rather demanded. 

The question seemed to make the bassist cringe. “All in time” he muttered, “All your questions with be answered in time, mate. Don't you worry that pretty little head ‘a yours, eh?” 

“What do you mean?” Snapped Noodle, ready to deck the older man a second time “Where is he?!”

Murdoc cleared his throat and opted to ignore the question entirely waving his hand, “listen, you two are probably starvin’, being on the sea for so long and after that storm. Why don't you come back to the island and we can talk all about this over dinner, hm? Sound good? Yeah? yeah” he didn't even wait for them to answer before making his way towards the door that lead to the deck of the ship. 

Stopping at the door he looked back at them, shining the flashlight under his face. 

“That is, unless… you want to sit out here in the dark. I can't say there's not anything dangerous in these waters.” He flashed a toothy grin and walked out the door, closing it into a smirk as he heard the two hurry behind him. 

He stepped over onto the edge of the ship like he was about to plunge into the sea and looked back at the two. 

Which is exactly what he did, Noodle almost screamed after him before she saw him stand back up and look over at them more than amused. 

“Well hurry up, come on” He advised as steadied his footing on the black submarine, barely visible in the dark sea. He pointed the flashlight towards the hatch and pulled it open, which allowed the light from inside the sun to spill out, creating a beacon in the darkness. 

Noodle got on first, hesitantly taking the Bassist’s hand to help guide her footing. Once on she carefully climbed down the hatch. 

Next came Russel, who Murdoc held a hand out to as well. The Drummer was also hesitant but for a different reason then Noodle had been. 

“It's gonna sink if I get on it.” Russel said

The bassist just laughed a little, “nah, it won't. You’ll barely make it bob. come on now.” He took a step forward to grab the larger man’s arm who pulled away. 

Murdoc frowned in response to this, “Russ, look. Watch me, okay?” He ordered and started to jump up and down on the top of the sub making a loud clang each time his boots hit the metal “perfectly safe” 

The drummer only shifted and crossed his arms “you’re a lot lighter than I am” 

“Oh for fucks sake. You’ll. be. fine. Get your arse over here!” he growled out roughly grabbing the other man by his arm and trying to tug him forward. 

“Murdoc, Seriously, let go! it's not gonna work!”

“FINE! Fine...stay on the bloody ship then, see if I fuckin’ care. Things tied to the sub anyway.” He spat while letting go of Russel’s arm. 

Murdoc climbed down the hatch and closing the top as well as once again leaving Russ to himself. This seems to be a reoccurring theme doesn't it’, the drummer thought walking to the front of the ship. He felt people constantly ran off without him, leaving him alone. It's not like he didn't enjoy a bit of peace now and again but it still made him feel isolated. 

After a few minutes of silence he felt the ship lurch forward and saw the submarine in front a foot or two below the water. As they approached the island Russ noticed something he was sure he was hallucinating: a bedraggled Murdoc, standing on one of the upper decks on the building and staring down at him in a wide eyed daze, teeth bared a little in a confused frown. He looked so real and if it weren't for the loud voice from below him he might have believed it to be. The drummer only shook it off as something of a side effect left over from his previous unstable state. 

The sub pulled the boat along the side of one of the wooden decks and rose until the hatch broke the surface. Out popped it's captain followed by Noodle, both laughing as they seemed to have made up a bit on the ride. 

The bassist approached Russel and held out to hand again to help him off the vessel onto dry land. “Now, you ain't gonna fall through the deck either, you understand that?” He chuckled.

Shaking his head a little in response he took the other’s hand allowing himself to be carefully guided off the boat, he even allowed it when he felt Murdoc’s other hand gently press against the small of his back to take more control; however, once he stood with both feet firmly on the deck he pulled away with an awkward laugh. The bassist didn't seem to mind to much, taking the lead and guiding the two into the island. 

They were met at the door by two figures: one was an almost exact copy of a fifteen year old noodle, the other a rather oddly disengaged 2D. Neither gave any reaction to Noodle or Russel’s entrance. Murdoc stopped for a second next to the two, “go upstairs and prepare dinner for three, we have guests.” He commanded rather sternly. Both gave a nod and turned to head up stairs. 

Noodle watched in minor disgust and intrigue at her robot copy as it ascended the stairs, while Russel called after “Wait, ‘D hold on!” and went to follow them only to have his arm grabbed by the Bassist. He noticed that Stu ignored him and continued to walk.

“beautiful aren't they? Just like the real thing.” He chuckled. 

 

As the three climbed the steps and entered the dining area where the two had already set up what seemed to be a feast Murdoc explained that both of the beings before them were cybernetic clones of his own creation. He assured Noodle that hers was created for protection, and it’s resemblance to her was only due to his mourning at the time of her “death”. 2Ds was different.

“I need a companion on these treacherous seas” he said pulling the Cy-Singer closer to himself, planting a gentle kiss on its cheek and sitting down at the head of the table. The bot seemed to smirk towards the other two as he stood next to his creator. 

“What happened to ‘D then, couldn't he have kept you company?” Russel said sitting down at the opposite end on one of the two only other chairs noodle sitting next to him. 

Murdoc cleared his throat and grabbed a drumstick off the rather nice looking roast turkey in front of him. 

“Muds, Were is ‘D.” He reiterated 

Silence.

“Murdoc--”

“I DONT KNOW, OKAY?! I don't know where the damn idiot got to! Let me fucking eat!” He shrieked slamming his fists against the table. the Cy-Singer standing next to him gingerly reached up and rubbed his shoulder to sooth him, which seemed to work for the most part. The bassist huffed “We’ll talk about it after dinner, alright?”

“Alright, alright. fuck man, sorry.” Russel responded. 

Murdoc waved his hand a little and replied “it's alright, it's alright.” Before rubbing the bridge of his nose and his forehead. 

“S-13.” He said looking at the bot, who turn to him rigidly and saluted. “Go get me my special rum” the robot nodded and turned away walking towards the kitchen. 

Noodle sighed, this was going to be a long night she could tell.


	5. A glimpse into the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc gives an explanation of what happened to 2D.

_After the outburst and when drinks were brought out by the bots dinner started to go rather well. The three had been talking about what they’d done before they found each other and their “talking about it after dinner” had gone out the window completely when Murdoc had started drunkenly explaining what had happened during his last broadcast._

It had been a rather eventful day, 2D seemed to have escaped from--

Murdoc cleared his throat and looked at the other two, “I mean--Uh--” he started again

\--2D seemed to have completely disappeared from the island entirely. Murdoc had Noodle-Borg search the outside of the island while he searched inside. 

The sun had started to set when Murdoc had finally heard a voice from the control room and upon entering he found the singer kneeling on the floor desperately yelling into the radio receiver's mic. He was sobbing, his voice sounded hoarse like he'd be yelling for a while. 

“p-please...anyone…” he wheezed out before jumping at the bassist’s heavy footsteps. 

“Oi, faceache, the ‘ell do you think you’re doing in here?” He grunted, not exactly angry but not too happy either. 

The older man stomped towards him pulling the mic from 2D’s grip. 

“M-Mu’doc! I-I-uhm--I’m sorry, please--” the singer whined curling away from him. 

Murdoc put the Microphone back on its hook and looked over the receiver. He grinned a little and chuckled.

“Aw, s’alright, bluebird” he looked down at the cowering singer and knelt next to him, “radio wasn't even on.” He cackled, roughly ruffling the other’s hair before standing back up. 

Stu just looked up at him silently before shakily standing up and walking towards the exit trying his damnedest not to be noticed. 

“Stay there. I'll deal with you in a minute.” Murdoc said, pulling the swivel chair over to the controls and sitting down. He grabbed the microphone that was connected to speakers all over the beach, tapping some buttons he set the transmission to only go through to the ones rigged out side on the surrounding beach. He spoke through with a commanding tone, calling off the Cyborg’s search and for her to come up to the control room.

Murdoc turned the chair to his singer, one leg crossed over the other and his hands folded like a villain in a Bond movie. He let out a huff and tapped his fingers together. 

“What exactly was your plan,” the bassist started, sounding a little irritated “even if you had managed to get through to someone to come and get you they never would have found the island. Even if they did I’d have any unrecognized vessel shot up and sunk into the depths for...obvious security reasons.” 

2D sighed and looked down at his feet, deciding to stay quiet. 

“Now, I'm not mad about this, ‘D. Just a bit disappointed.” he let out a soft sarcastic laugh and scowled “but I AM a little pissed that you eluded me for the entire day. I didn't enjoy having to search every corner of this damned island for you, Dullard.” He slammed a fist against the arm of the chair and stood up taking a step towards his singer who took a step back and raised his hands a to protect himself.

Murdoc smiled and grabbed on of his wrists tugging him forward. “since I can't trust you to be alone even in a locked cell I suppose I’ll have to keep a closer eye on you. From now on you aren't leaving my sight, got it?” he growled out. Stu nodded in response.

“Good boy, now sit.” he patted the other’s cheek and pushed the taller man down onto a stool next to his chair at the controls. 

After a few minutes of safety checks Murdoc had begun the necessary preparations for his ‘show’. 

“Who are you trying to get to listen anyhow?” Stuart finally piped up, apparently becoming comfortable enough to speak, “to your show, I mean. It doesn't seem like they’re be… well much of an audience in the middle of nowhere, yeah?”

“Shows what you know” Murdoc grunted back not looking up from his work, “now shut up.” 

Thus he began his broadcast, not twenty minutes in

-BOOM- 

an explosion not five feet from where they stood breaking the building in half. It cleaved the room in two sending half of it down into the sea below, Murdoc had managed to hold onto the remaining side of the building and clamber back up. 

\---

Murdoc took his pipe out of his mouth and looked down the table at the two other people across from him. 

“Pirates had bombed the island, which is an incident we are more often then not able to avoid because of Cyborg shooting down their planes before they could get overhead to do any damage. She was too preoccupied at the time looking for 2D because she had apparently not heard my announcement over the speakers.” 

he sighed and looked down at the pipe in his hand “and as it turned out, that first explosion was just the beginning of a night long assaut in the chaos of which we--” he coughed “We had managed to lose a lot of things. Including Stuart.” 

“How do you know for sure that he isn't on the island somewhere?” Noodle asked. 

The bassist looked back up at her, then over at his cy-singer who had also been listening. He snapped his fingers and the bot walked out of the room and came back in with a clown mask and brought it over to Noodle. 

She took it and looked it over, taking notice of a dried blood stain on the inside with a quiet gasp. 

“We found other things as well, clothing scraps also stained, his shoe, and a...what I assumed was a fairly large chunk of skin from his scalp… blasted whale might have gotten to him before I could” 

Russel shifted in his seat “ You said you didn't know where he was, right? there's...there's still a chance that he’s out there still?”

Murdoc nodded “Yeah. probably fifty fifty that he's out there, and of those odds fifty percent that he's out there alive.”


	6. The Island of Doctor Murdoc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go down hill. Just like my writing.

The other two didn't seem so sure, though both had accepted that there was a chance either one or even both of their band mates could be dead on there trip to the island so the impact of the news wasn't so emotionally painful. It still stung, but each had mutually decided to hide her feelings towards it until they were away from Murdoc, fearing that it might drive him over the edge of his assumed already fragile mental state. 

The group’s stories had turned to small talk now as the night grew longer. They took turns asking questions trying to forget the melancholy feeling resting over the room. 

“We uh… I get food and supplies delivered here by a trustworthy source… A friend of mine that I haven't had reason to cross yet” Murdoc chuckled and looked over the table, noticing a lot of empty plates. 

“S-13.” He stated. 

The Cyborg, who had been watching them, saluted him once again. 

“Shouldn't you be cleaning up?” 

“...why did you call him that?” Noodle asked, watching the Cy-singer as he cleaned up plates then getting up and taking a few from him, “here let me help.” She said in a quiet tone to the bot. He looked up at her with a blank stare. Up close she noticed the small details that made him unlike Stuart like his eyes. They were LED screens, giving the illusion of black eyes and white pupils. They seemed to be processing her, scanning her over. 

“What do you mean?” Murdoc snapped back impatiently, “and leave it be, he was programmed to work and doesn't need help.”

“It just seems strange to me, Why don't you just call him ‘2D’?”

“Because he isn't.”

“Well you’re trying to replace him aren't you?”

“Yes and no…”

“Then why didn't you just give him his name like you did with mine?”

“I didn't! Not at first anyway... I just called her ‘Cyborg’. Then I kind of started to loose it, more then I had already.” He shook his head a little as if he was trying to get himself back on track “I went through a phase, I'm over it now.”

Russel look skeptically at him and handed the Cy-singer a plate.

“Well, I did give him a name. I mean, The ‘s’ is for ‘Stuart’ obviously.” Stated Murdoc rather matter-of-factly 

“Yeah ‘obviously’” Noodle replied sarcastically, “and the number? Thirteen seems a bit random.” 

“probably chose it ‘cause of Stu’s bad luck” Russel chucking a little. His laughter faded as he tapped his fingers on the table and cleared his throat “Sorry, that… that wasn't funny…” 

Noodle frowned “I hope he’s okay” She said.  
The drummer nodded solemnly and the bassist scoffed.

“The dullards probably fine”, he growled, “like I said, twenty five or so percent chance of him being alive somewhere.”

The drummer looked up uncomfortably “Those odds aren't exactly great, Murdoc.” 

He chuckled and asked “Yeah, but we all need a little hope don't we?” 

“Not when you know it's probably false. Getting your hopes up for that shit’s not healthy.” 

Murdoc poured an unknown liquid from an unmarked brown bottle into a shot glass and gulped down the rest of the bottle. “He’s the thirteenth model I made.”

“What?” Russel asked, confused by the change in subject or rather the jump back to the previous one. 

“He…” Clearing his throat the bassist readjusted himself in his seat and reiterated “He is the thirteenth Clone of 2D that I made. The first few only stayed alive for less than a few hours.” 

Russel raised an eyebrow “and you made hers without a problem?”

“There were problems with hers, still are. She barely stays functional herself without charge.” 

“You didn't make Multiple copies of her then?” the drummer asked.

“No.”

“Why not?” 

Murdoc grumbled a little and picked up the shot glass swirling its contents. “She can serve her purpose the way she is.” he grunted out staring down at his drink “He can’t.” 

The drummer looked up at him confused, “What do you mean?”

“Well aren't you just full of questions” Murdoc chuckled, his mismatched eyes flicking back up towards Russel after he downed the drink “I didn't make him for protection I made him as a companion, I need him awake for more than an hour to keep me company and to keep this island running.”

Noodle had been rather quiet as she helped the bot gather up dishes, or tried to at least, every time she’d pick one up he’d take it from her. Getting frustrated she sat back down at the table with a huff and decided to join in on the conversation, swearing to herself that she saw the Cy-singer smirk out of the corner of her eye when she did. 

“So…” She started “if there were thirteen made, what did you do with the first twelve?”

The bassist cracked a wide grin “The first, unfortunately threw himself into the sea. The second and third decided to destroy each other. The next five were blown to bits by pirates… in succession, then the eighth was stolen by Boogey I don't know what he did with him. Ninth did the same as the first did though it was an accident, He’s currently down in the basement, connected to the wiring like life support. The tenth is in the kitchen he cleans and cooks. The eleventh and twelfth are… heh… “ he cleared his throat “Well, they stay in my ‘captains quarters’ for the most part.” 

Noodle made a disgusted face and rolled her eyes, while Russel kind of chuckled picking at the food on his plate. 

“It's unfortunate really”, said Murdoc tapping his fingers on the table, eyes fixed on the drummer now. 

“What was?” Russel asked taking a bite of what was left of the roast pork. 

“I would have made one of you too, but I couldn't at the time.”

Russel swallowed the food in his mouth uncomfortable, “really? Whys that?” He asked, fearing an answer he already knew.

“I didn't have access to your DNA,” He answered with a chuckle “in hindsight it would have been smart to harvest it when I found you drugged up and nuts.” 

“I--uh… I suppose it would have been” 

“But…” Murdoc started as he sat up, “now that you're here I may as well finish the job I started.” 

He snapped his fingers and in seconds the Stu-bot grabbed the larger man’s right arm and held it out, pinning the other to the table. Russel yelped as he tried to struggle out from the bot’s grip, who was to his surprise a lot stronger then he was. “Let go of me you--” he cut himself off with a scream as the bot plunged a syringe into his arm, drawing quite a bit of blood and emptying it into a vial.

Noodle tried to lunge in to help, only to be pulled back and pinned to her seat by her robot counterpart. She glared up at Murdoc. 

“You’re a fucking bastard, I'll kill you! I swear I will fucking kill you!” She hissed out struggling to get free of her douple’s grasp. 

He ignored her and kept his attention on the drummer.

“Oh come now, it's just a little Needle Russel, no need to be such a fuckin’ Baby.” Murdoc crooned as he walked over. He held out his hand to S13 who promptly handed him the vial. 

“Take them to their rooms and make sure they’re back here for breakfast, I’ll be in my workshop for a while.” the bassist turned towards the door grinning at the vial in his hand. 

Russel scowled at the older man, “You are absolute human trash, you get that? What makes you think that we’re going to fucking stay here with you?!” He yelled. 

Murdoc stopped and turned on a heel to look at the drummer while cocking his head slightly. 

He chuckled through a grin and shook his head, “who said you had a choice?” He gestured towards the two with his free hand, “I mean, I just got you both back do you think I’d just let you up and leave again?”

“Is this the kind of shit you pulled with ‘D? No wonder he hasn't fucking come back I wouldn't either if I knew you’d gone off the fucking deep end!” Russel yelled at him. 

Murdoc only smirked and turned towards the door again, “G’night loves, see you in the morning” 

“get back here and tell them to let us go!” Screeched noodle. 

The bassist ignored her again and proceeded to leave the room. 

“MURDOC!” She yelled 

“You fucking pickle skinned scumbag! GET BACK HERE!” Russel screamed.

He closed the door, further ignoring their cries.

The two were now left alone with the ‘borgs. 

The moment Russel felt S13 let go of him he sprung up to grab and subdue the bot like he had been, only to end up with a gun pointed between his eyes. 

“You wouldn't dare…” Russel muttered.

S13 cocked the gun in response his face showing no emotion as he tilted his head towards the door trying to usher the drummer to walk to it. 

Russel glared at the bot but walked towards the door followed closely behind by S13 holding the gun to the back of his head. Noodle followed behind him, restrained by her counterpart. They were lead to two rooms, each containing a bed and no windows. Noodle’s bot pushed her into her room and shut the door locking her inside; However, S13 followed Russel into the room and shut the door behind him. 

The drummer turned to look at him, scowling “what?”

The robot processed this and held his free hand out. “Let me see your arm, please” he said, his voice a clearer and robotic version of 2D’s.

Russel was startled by the bot suddenly speaking while he had been completely silent since they met. 

“W-what?” He repeated himself with a stutter. 

“You can sit if you want. I’d like to clean the needle wound so it doesn't get infected.” said the bot, taking a step forward. 

“Uh...yeah… okay I guess” Russel responded, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He held out his arm.

S13 Knelt in front of the drummer and clicked something on his stomach opening panel. He pulled out a alcohol pad and a bandaid. 

“I apologize that I did this to you.” The bot said, cleaning the dried blood from around the wound. 

Russel nodded a little, “Uh...uh-huh its...thats fine. Why-- Why are you helping me exactly?” He asked, extremely confused. 

“Because I wanted to” S13 Answered with a shrug. The bot carefully stuck the band aid to the larger man’s arm and smiled standing back up. “and because I want to get out of here.” He said. 

“Right… and that's because…?”

“The captains crazy.”

“Murdocs nuts.” Russel shifted a little, “Uh… can you do me a favor and put the gun down, you’re making me nervous.”

The bot nodded and lowered his arm. “Sorry, it wasn't loaded if that helps.”

“I guess it does, I mean at least I know you weren't actually going to shoot me.” Russel rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly “So…uh… you want to leave with us?”

S13 nodded again and grinned “Yes, please! if that's alright?”

“Uhm...I’ll have to talk to Noodle”

“Of course, In the meantime I’m going to work on fixing your ship, okay? Just play along while you're here.”

“Uh, Yeah sure…” Russel agreed, really just trying to humor the bot. 

Laughing an oddly broken but gentle laugh, S13 hugged the drummer gently. After letting go he made his way to the door before turning again to look at Russel.

“I have a lot to talk to you about in the morning, Though I’d rather you both be here….There are cameras everywhere by the way”

“What about in this room?”

“I dont think so,” Said the bot. “Goodnight” 

Russel sighed as S13 left. He didn't know if he should be happy this bot was trying to help or be suspicious that this was a trick set up by the satanic bassist to drive the drummer to an equal amount of crazy as himself. Sighing the drummer kicked off his shoes, laid down in the bed, and shut off the light.


	7. When the morning comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody gets beat up.

As the morning broke over plastic paradise it’s two prisoners wake from a dreamless slumber to knocking on their from what seems to be a different stu-bot from the night before: This one having pure white eyes instead of black and a completely different outfit. On top of that the bot seems keen on keeping a buttoned trap. It’s unknown if that’s of his own volition; however, due to the distant blank expression he gives the the two as they try to commune with him.

Regardless he waves his hand for them to follow and they’re lead into the dining room once again, another feast is laid out on the table for them. This time made up entirely of breakfast foods, though no eggs strangely enough. 

As they sit, Russel awkwardly tries once again to strike up conversation with the bot noticing that their captor isn't dining with them.

“So...where’s Murdoc? Isn't he joining us?” 

“The captain has been in his workshop since last night’s meal.” the bot says, it’s expression unchanging.

The drummer chuckles, “probably ‘cause he knows I’m going to kick his sorry ass next time I see him.” 

Noodle laughs a little too, then stops and thinks looking over the bot, she recalls that there are a few different Stu-bots littering the island. “Which one are you’?”

The bot processes this and cocks his head a little. “S10.” he states.

“Right, you work in the kitchen right?” she asks.

S10 nods as he places a plate of sausage in front of her, seemingly bothered that they hadn't started eating yet.

Russel sighs then thinks for a moment and looks over at Noodle then back at the bot. “So… Robot dude, can you tell me how I can get to your “captain”?”

A few minutes of silence passes from the bot.

“Okay, well I guess he’s only programmed to answers specific--”

Cutting him off S10 speaks again, “The workshop is on the fifth floor, Please eat something before you go exploring the island.” 

Russel chuckles, “why are you so keen on trying to get us to eat? Is the food poisoned or something?”

“No. I just don't usually get a lot of people to actually eat the stuff I make. The captain Barely eats anything but chips and beer.” The bot says moving over towards the wall.

Noodle makes a sad little “aw” noise and Russel just reluctantly agrees to eat something small before they head out.

They finish their breakfast without much of a hitch or conversation for that matter. Once done they Thank S10 Politely for the meal and Get up to leave. Once out of earshot of the bot they start their plan: Noodle would go down to see what she could do with the boat and figure out where the cameras are set up on her way while Russel goes and distracts their captor. 

“How long do you think you’ll need to figure something out?” The Drummer questions

“A few hours, I’m sure they’ll have some sort of lunch set up for us. We can regroup then.”

The big man kind of shifts of his feet uncomfortably, “I really don't want to spend most of my day with him, Especially since hes apparently both crazy and dangerous.” 

“I really don't think he’s that dangerous, Honestly. You’ll be fine.” Noodle replies already walking away, “see you at lunch”  
Russel sighs and makes his way to the lift. It looked exactly like what you’d think an elevator made of flotsum and jetsum would look like. The lift being a bit intimidating to him not only due to the claustrophobic space but the overall hazardous look of it. He took a step in the little box. The lift didn’t even shift as he put pressure on it and yet he instantly recoiled.

“Nope” he muttered walking farther down the hall “there has to be stairs somewhere…” 

Soon enough he spotted a sign for some and opened the door to a concrete staircase leading down in a square spiral pattern. 

He sighs quietly taking note of the floor he’s on currently by the pray painted “10” on the wall, then starts his walk down the stairs and shutting the door behind him. The descent is quiet, eerily so, his footsteps on the concrete being the only sound he could hear for a good fifteen or so minutes. 

The fifth floor looked similar to the tenth, grimy walls of a long hallway. On one side lined with doors, the other long windows looking out to the sea. Taking a moment, he weighed his options on whether to just start opening doors or to walk until he ran into someone. Deciding that maybe he might regret what he find while opening doors he starts to walk down the hall, maybe the workshop has a different more obvious door, or maybe it looks exactly like all the others and he’s going to be walking forever. 

Russel thinks this over as he walks, becoming more and more annoyed with himself. He starts to try and open doors as he goes. Each one he pulls on turning out to be either locked up tight or empty cabins that probably temporarily belonged to some guest artists once upon a time. 

“Fuuuuck” he groans after opening another empty room. He slams it shut once again, breaking it off its hinges. “Shit.” he mutters trying to put it back.

He hears a door open “Who the fuck--whos there?!” a familiar voice yells from down the hall.

Dropping the metal door Russel moves toward the voice “Who the hell do you think it is, man?” he snaps back walking down the hall again. Hearing sudden shifting ahead he speeds up pumping himself up to protect himself from danger. 

He stops at an open door, almost sliding past it ready to put up a fight. 

Instead he’s greeted by a tired looking Murdoc sitting at a workbench without a shirt. The room is an absolute mess of mechanical parts, papers, and bottles that at one point were probably full of strong alcohol. No Cyborgs, no gun pointed at his face, nothing but a tired looking man staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Uh…good morning?” he says shifting a little in his seat “You--you, uh...sleep well-- ” he's cut off by Russel stomping toward him and grabbing him by the neck and slamming him against the desk hard. 

“‘Goodmorning’?! Seriously? That’s all you have to say to me. Not “sorry I had my robot freak stick you with a needle’ or ‘I’m wrong for trying to keep you cooped up here with me without your permission.’ …’sorry I fucking disapeared for YEARS without letting either of you know where I was’.” Russel says, frustrate. “you. FUCKING! DOUCHEBAG!” each of his pauses are punctuated by the drummer picking him up slightly and slamming his head back down aggressively. He Then picks him up and flips him across the room causing him to hit the wall back first and upside down.

The initial hit causing the older man a fair amount of pain. He flips forward slowly with a loud thunk once he hits the ground, unmoving.

Russel stops and watches him.. He takes a step forward, “Murdoc?” he says worried that he might have killed him.

The other shivers suddenly, letting out a throaty moan. 

Disgusted Russel recoils, taking a step back, “what the hell’s wrong with you?”

Murdoc sits up rubbing his neck and smirking up at the other, “what can I say, I like it rough~” he laughs, his enthusiasm quickly fading though. “I uh-- if you’re done. I didn't actually expect you to come find me, I thought you were just going to up and try to leave.”

The drummer crosses his arms “I’m planning on it. Once we figure out a way to.” 

“I don't blame you.” 

Russel takes another look around the room, his previous blood lust quenched by slight disgust and curiosity.  
“Can I ask you something?” he says walking closer to the workbench once again looking over what seem to be blueprints for his cyborg.

“Yeah, shoot.” 

“Why are you trying to make a copy of me?”

“For when you leave, Its-- its going to take a few months to complete but...uh...”

“You said you didn't want us leaving.”

“Doesn't mean you’re going to stay.” he said getting up and dusting himself off.

Russel huffed out his nose and looked over at him, frustrated. “Why ME though, you didn't exactly show me too much affection when the four of us were together last. In fact I’m pretty sure I remember you threatening to call the cops on me for touching your leg.”

The older man just kind of moves around him and sits down at the desk with a small shrug, “I’m--” he shakes his head a little “--To be fair, you did break my nose a few times.” he says, “I feel like that's enough of a cause to say that, but if I must go on you just threw me at a fucking wall!” 

“Doesn't answer my question though. That's just more of a reason for you to not want me around isn't it?” 

He nods a little, “yeah, I guess. BUT, We all threw fists at each other at some point. Just ‘cause we fought doesn't mean I don't-- uh--- hmn… “ he clears his throat a little looking at the designs on the table. “I was the worst with that. I hurt all three of you at some point. Mentally and physically. Stuart Especially.” 

As he’s met with silence he shrugs, “But…Its-- It’s just how I act around people I’m comfortable with I guess, so--pretty much I’m comfortable around you as much as I am the other two.”

“Bullshit.” The drummer says.

The man before him scowls, but says nothing to argue. 

“You gonna defend yourself?”

“It’s your choice if you believe me or not.” he grumbles, 

“Fine, I dont.” he says with a shrug, “ I think you’re making it to fulfil some sort of sexual fantasy of yours.”

Murdoc laughs “Yeah, maybe a little, but that’s not..not my whole plan.” 

“Seriously?!”

The older man kind of panics “Uh--No? Absolutely not, it was just-- I was joking. ANYWAY, I think having someone around that can move larger objects would be a help with repairs to the island. You have the perfect build for that. Real sturdy” he says.

“Right…” Russel says, “One more question.” 

“You’re pushing it a bit” The man laughs again, “I’m kidding, what?”

“What happened to the other Cyborg? The 2D one that was with us last night?”

“Oh, he’s down guarding the boats.” 

“Didnt you tell him to wake us up for breakfast?”

“Yes, Well...I changed my mind.” he says with a grunt, “Besides I knew you were going to try and run for it, So a little renforcement is always helpful.”

He gets up again from his bench, stretching a little and making a weird little noise, “I think I’ve done enough work for a bit” he walks towards the door. “come on, I’ll show you around he says motioning for Russel to follow him.

The Drummer sighs following the other out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for my shitty spelling/grammar/etc.


End file.
